elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arsena Pavlyk
|Alias = Sena |Title(s) = |Epithet = Sniper Wolf |Gender = Female |Race = Wereworlf |Age = 15 (debut) 23 (after timeskip) |Born = ♋ 23 June |Died = |Birthplace = |Height = 1,42cm |Weight = |Blood type = |Eyes = Light pink and gray |Hair = Light brown and blonde |Skin = Light pink |Weapon = Firearms |Affiliation = Hallows |Previous Affiliation = |Department = |Previous Department = |Profession = Sniper |Previous Profession = |Position = Bodyguard |Previous Position = |Partner = |Previous Partner = |Base of Operations = Stein 13 |Status = Active |Relatives = |Education = |Bounty =$110,000,000 |Hobbies = |Values = |Likes = |Dislikes = |Song = |Debut =Chapter |Appearances =Bed of Roses Bed of Roses II |Japanese Voice = Nana Mizuki |English Voice = }} (アーセナ・パビリーック Āsena Pabirīkku), commonly known as Sena (セナ), is Aleksei's younger sister, a heroine and the gunslinger and sniper of the Hallows, as well as one of Vilein's two bodyguards. Appearance Sena is a petite, 142cm tall warrah beast-dwarf hybrid transgender girl with a slender build, standing at a height below average for her age, and a feminine figure with slim curves and thin arms and legs. She has notably a lot of body hair and is shorter than all her friends, even in heels. In fact, she's the shortest of the main cast, being taller than only children and other dwarves. Sena has olive skin, pale puce and grey eyes, and light brown hair with blonde streaks that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest. She has small round eyes, with half-brown, half-blonde eyelashes and eyebrows, a long, thin and defined nose and dog ears that sprout from the sides of her head and are of the same color as her hair and tail. Her feet are usually seen with her toes pointing inwards in a 'pigeon-toed' manner. Sena's clothing is widely Lolita inspired, mainly 'Sweet', 'Kuro' and 'Goth Lolita'. Her usual outfits are consisted of skirts and dresses of bows, lace, ribbons, bonnets and childlike motifs, such as fruit, flower or animal themes, as well as darker ones, featuring bats, eyeballs and other creepy elements. She also sometimes wears a backpack or purse of some sort that has the shape of food, hearts, and stuffed animals, in which she carries some of her belongings and weaponry. Personality Sena is a level-headed, laid back and intelligent girl. She normally has a quiet and extremely careful composure, leading people to be uneasy and mistrustful around her. When talking, she usually speaks very politely and formally, forming her phrases with care as not to offend anyone. She is naïve and incredibly timid, and gets easily intimidated by others. She is soft-spoken, thoughtful and very shy, often using appropriate name suffixes. She is very kind, a trait that many used to consider a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. Possibly as a result of her father's contempt for her, she lacks self-confidence, but is very hard working. She is also incredibly empathetic. Generally, she opts to think carefully before acting, and when she does manage to muster enough self-confidence, she can be surprisingly competent. Sena is shown to be hesitant and a coward at times, although it stems from her ingenuity, insecurity and painful experiences. She has a feeling of distrust for people of other races because of what happened to her. Despite this, she is very intelligent and, once friends with someone, she shows a very honest personality, and is more direct and comfortable with her emotions. She has a very fragile personality and is one of the more sentimental members, and cries or loses her temper easily in moments of emotional stress. At the start of the series, Sena was an easily frightened, anxious and insecure individual. Her cowardice is the result of her fear and insecurity, especially when faced with uncertainty. Though she is depressed by nature, she is able to put aside her feelings during more desperate times: despite being afraid, she faces those fears for the sake of her friends and people she barely knows as a means of survival and to prove herself. Sena is sweet and innocent like a child, and is easily swayed by people around her, although she is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on and always tries to be of help wherever she can. She also had an habit of crying alone or holding back her feelings when people humiliated her, but this changed after she learned how to defend herself. She’s a defenseless crybaby, she's too trusting of people, too tolerant of mistreatment, a bit too serious for her age, well disciplined, has a surprisingly high pain tolerance and she's elegant and well-mannered. Interests Relationships Background Arsenal Arsena Odzelashvili Lyudmila Pavlichenko Equilibrium Trivia *Her animal counterpart is the wolf. *Sena's birthday falls on Pink Day. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bed of Roses characters Category:Hallows Heros Category:Hybrids Category:Beastmen Category:Dwarves Category:Transgender Category:Women Category:Bisexuals